


This Sucks

by Starry__Eyes



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is shitty I'm sorry, Wisdom Teeth, this ot3 deserves more attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry__Eyes/pseuds/Starry__Eyes
Summary: Awsten has to get his wisdom teeth out and his boyfriends take care of him.





	This Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this after I got my wisdom teeth out a week ago but I didn't finish it until now. You'd think since it took so long it'd be better. Nope. I hope you enjoy anyway though. This ot3 is my lifeblood honestly.

Awsten looked out the window and pouted. "This suckssss." He whined, drawing out the last letter. His two boyfriends, Geoff and Otto were taking him to get his wisdom teeth taken out. Geoff glanced at him from the drivers seat.

"Come on, Awsten. It's not gonna be that bad. It'll be over before you know it." Otto scooted closer from the middle row of the van.

"Yeah, we've got everything ready at home for you when you're done." He tried to reason but Awsten just rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"I'm not gonna be able to eat solid food for days. I'll overdose on applesauce and pudding before my teeth even get better." Awsten said. Before they could argue any further, Geoff pulled up to the oral surgeons office. Awsten sighed and bit his lip nervously. 

"Hey," Geoff said, grabbing Awstens shoulder, "you're going to be fine. I promise." Otto leaned forward and pecked the blue haired boy on the cheek. He was still anxious but having Geoff and Otto there to take care of him really helped. All three of the boys got out of the car and walked into the hospital.

They walked up to the receptionist who told them to sit and wait for a couple minutes. They sat down on a couch in the waiting room, Otto and Geoff on either side of Awsten, each holding one of his hands. Eventually, a nurse walked out and called his name. He squeezed his boyfriends hands tightly before standing up and following the nurse. 

Awsten was led down a hallway until they entered the operation room. The doctor and another nurse were already there setting things up. Awsten laid down on the reclined chair, twitching nervously. The doctor asked him a bunch of questions while one of the nurses hooked him up to some monitors.

"Now," the doctor said, rolling the IV unit over to her, "I'm going to stick this in. It'll sting a bit." He nodded and gripped onto the chair as the small needle went in. Once it was over, the nurses rolled a table with equipment over to Awsten. He was too scared to even look at it, knowing whatever it was wouldn't help his nervousness at all.

The nurses and doctor talked to each other while Awsten tried to think of things to calm himself down. Otto, Geoff, puppies, Jawn, cupcakes, stupid memes on twitter. When he finally looked back at the IV he thought 'Wow, that's almost half empty'.

That was his last thought before he passed out.

\---------------------

Meanwhile, Otto and Geoff were sitting in the waiting room. Geoff was violently tapping his fingers on his leg with one hand and holding Ottos hand with his other. Otto glanced over at him. "Come on, don't tell me you're freaking out too. You're supposed to be the calm one here."

Geoff stuck his tongue out at Otto. "I'm not freaking out. Everything I'm worried about is one hundred percent rational." Otto gave him a deadpan look. "I mean it!" Geoff exclaimed.

"What could possibly happen?" Otto asked.

"They could cut a nerve or mess up the stitches or trip or-" Geoffs rambling was cut off by Otto resting his head on his boyfriends shoulder. 

"It's sweet that you're worried but it'll be fine. Doctors do this all the time." He yawned. Geoff rapped his arm around his waist. 

"Why are you so tired?" Geoff asked. Otto snuggled closer into his side.

"It's Saturday and we got out of bed before noon. That should be a crime or something." 

\------------------

After another hour and a half, Awsten was awake. He couldn't really feel his face and there was something stuffed between his teeth. The nurse helped him up and into a wheelchair, his legs still not working fully, and rolled him out where Otto and Geoff were waiting. Otto helped set Awsten in the back while the nurse went over the protocol for taking care of Awstens teeth.

" 'm fine." Awsten muttered, his words slurring. "I'm not even that loopy, I could drive the car right now." He lazily laid his head back while Otto sat in the seat next to him and intertwined their fingers. Awsten looked down at their hands and giggle. "Your hands are weird."

Otto just laughed. He kept Awsten occupied while Geoff drove them home. Finally, they pulled up to their house. Geoff got out of the car to help Awsten out. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Numb." Awsten responded dumbly. He kept pulling at his bottom lip with his nails. Geoff smiled and grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Yeah, you're gonna be numb for a while." He explained. Awsten whined and leaned his head on Geoffs shoulder. "Come on, let's get inside." Once they were in the house, Awsten flopped face first into the couch. "Come on, get up."

He reluctantly sat up and leaned into the armrest. Otto helped take the things in Awstens mouth out and threw them into the trash can. "It looks like the bleeding is slowing down." He said, grabbing some more and gently placing them in Awstens mouth. "Which means you can eat soon." Otto ruffled his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Awsten whined. "I wanna feel better now. This feel so weird." Geoff sat down and cuddled up to his boyfriend while Otto put a movie on. He grabbed a large, soft blanket for them and threw it over his boyfriends.

"Mooovveee." He whined and curled into Awstens side. Awsten sighed but rapped his arm around Ottos waist. Geoff shushed them both and started the movie.

Only twenty minutes into the movie and Awsten felt his eyelids get heavier. Slowly, he moved the things out his mouth and attempted to throw them into the trash can but missed. "I was right, this really sucks." He muttered to himself. He pulled the blanket closer to himself and nestled closer into Geoff's side and fell asleep. Recovery was going to be a pain, but Awsten but grateful to have two amazing people look after him.


End file.
